The Love Triangle
by EdwardsCoven4EVA
Summary: Edward fell in love with Jacob. What is Bella going to do? Especially with his family? Will Bella find new love for end up with Edward? It was a dream I had. Very Drama and AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

**I actually had a dream about this and I thought it would make an interesting story. Warning though! It's not a usual EXB story! The ending is happy don't worry!**

**Hope you like!**

**BPOV**

I had just finished doing the laundry. See, I chose Edward over Jacob like a year ago and since then Edward insisted that I go to college before he changes and marries me. So, Edward and I are attending Indiana University in Bloomington , Indiana. I'm studying to be a teacher and he's doing more music stuff. This school is known for music stuff. Jacob had stopped by his house more and more lately and I just couldn't figure it out. I saw that the two of them were in the living room and their heads were close. Maybe talking about some kind of secret.

**EPOV**

Bella and I are supposed to get married. What should I do? You see, Jacob has been coming over lately and I think I have feelings for him. But what scares me the most is that I have always resented people who are gay and now look at me.

"Jake?"

"Yea."

"What are we going to do? Especially about Bella."

"I think we should tell her tonite."

"But tonite is that school dance thing."

"It's better if we just tell her."

"Ok."

He leaned in to kiss me and even though it was weird I welcomed it.

**BPOV**

I was thinking about the dance and wishing that Alice had gone to the same college as Edward and I so she could help me in the fashion department. But no. She had to go to that college in NY!

I walked into the living room and Edward and Jacob had sad looks on their faces.

I ran over and kissed Edward and could tell he was apprehensive.

"Ok, What's going on?"

"Bella. We need to talk."

"OK..."

"Bella you know I love you right?"

"Well I think so. Edward if you dare leave me again I will hunt down all of your family and let them be my personal hit people for you, do you understand?" I was angry now.

Edward whispered something in Jacob's ear.

"Will the werewolf and vampire who are supposedly enemies tell me what in the hell is going on?"

Jacob spoke this time.

"Bella, I love you to. You were my first love. Nothing and no one can take your place."

"Oh Jacob! Is this what this is about? You found some one!" I ran over and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you! What's her name?"

"I'm not so sure you'll be happy about him." I barely heard him mumble.

"Him? Oh well, that's surprising but I want you to be happy. So who is he?"

"Well, Bella you know him."

Just then Edward looked down.

OH MY GOD!! How did I not catch this earlier? My fiance' and my ex per say are in love. Out of nowhere I started bawling. I ran out of the room and got into my car and drove away. I stopped at a McDonald's and wrote a text that said "Edward Cullen is gay and in love with Jacob Black." I sent it to everyone I knew. I wanted to wreck their lives.

I called Alice because I needed her.

"Hello?" It was Alice.

"Oh Alice." I started crying.

"Bella? What has my idiot of a brother done this time?"

"How soon can you be here?"

"Uh Tomorrow morning?"

"Ok."

"You should go to that dance it might make you feel better."

"I don't know."

"Think about it and I'll see you tomorrow , Ok?"

"Yea. Thank Alice."

**I know it's weird but trust me! **

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the second chapter!**

**BPOV**

I headed back to my dorm and figured what the heck happened. Maybe a party thing would make me feel better even though it never has before.

I put on the cutest dress I could find.

I headed to the dance.

When I walked in I saw Edward and Jacob practically all over each other and laughing. Probably at me.

I caught Edward's eye and ran out bawling into some room.

I heard foot steps behind me so once inside the room I shut the lights off and went for the closet.

The door opened and I could smell him. My one true love who dumped me for a guy.

"Bella?"

He paced.

"I know you're in here."

I ran out of the closet screaming.

"Get the hell away you son of a bitch!"

"Bella, I'm I'm so sorry."

"What freaking part of get the hell away you son of a bitch don't you get? Let me put it into simpler terms for you. I freaking hate you and never ever want to see you again. I'm glad you dumped me. Now i can have kids with some one who actually cares about me. The one thing you weren't able to do. Oh and I told the whole school that you're gay and to top it off. I called Alice. She'll be here in oh 4 hours. I hope she tells your whole family you you you FAG!"

I ran out of the room crying again.

I knew he was following me and he could catch me if he wanted.

I felt the two arms that I always wanted on me but now hated.

"Bella. Please I want to talk."

"Oh look everyone it's the Fag named Edward! Ha and he actually wants to talk to a girl? Man, I figured you thought we had cooties."

He looked hurt and I was glad.

"Now Edward if you'll excuse me I have to go pick your sister up. Buh Bye!"

With that I left and of course crying as I went.

**Sorry for the language it's just how Bella feels!**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I got in my truck and started the hour drive to the Indianapolis Airport.

Once I arrived I waited in the area before the bag check. Hoping that Alice would be here sooner than later.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

She was smiling until she saw my tear stained face and running makeup.

"Oh, Bella!" She gave me a hug.

Just then I saw Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie.

"You brought everyone?"

" You sounded really upset so i brought reinforcements to kill my brother!"

I started crying again and Emmet rushed over.

"What did he do, Bella?"

"It's not what did he do more like who did he do."

I started crying again.

"What?"

"He's gay! He's in love with with Jacob!"

**BIG SHOCKER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"WTF?"

"Oh, Bella!"

Everyone engulfed me in a hug.

"Where is he?" Emmet practically yelled.

"Back at the campus at the dance with Jacob."

I started crying again.

"I thought he loved me..."

"Bella no matter what that idiot does you are and will always be part of our family!"

"I love you guys!"

I hugged them this time.

"Let's go kick some Edward ass!" Emmet practically yelled.

"What about Jacob's ass? It will need a thorough kicking too." Rosalie said half as loud.

I was suprised that Rosalie was sticking up for me but glad.

I led them to my truck but only three were going to fit in the cab so Jasper and Emmet sat in the bed.

Alice sat in the middle of Rosalie and I.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I just shook my head and tried to stop from crying again but I couldn't.

"I- I just don't understand. We were going to get married and then he was going to turn me." I said between tears.

"Bella, he's he's such an ass right now it's not funny."

"How did you not see this Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure."

After them reassuring me we got to the campus.

Then, I saw Edward and Jacob holding hands walking down the side walk.

"Look! There he is with JACOB!"

They all turned. They were shocked.

"Edward I'm going to kick your sorry ass you freaking idiot..."

I heard Emmet yell as we passed.

I pulled up to my dorm and they all hopped out.

"How are we gonna get Emmet and Jasper into my room?"

"Uh duh! Vampire speed."

"Oh right."

Once inside everyone started fuming.

"What are we gonna tell Esme and Carlisle?"

"They are gonna be crushed."

"What is his problem?"

"I cannot believe that he left perfect Bella for Jacob the werewolf."

**Hope you like it!**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Ok everyone time to start "Plan kill Edward"!" Alice said.

"AND JACOB!" Emmet snarled.

Alice had run out and got us black outfits. We looked like spy people.

"Let's go!" Alice whispered.

We headed out the building and down the street to Edward's house.

I saw Jacob's car in the driveway.

"YEA! We get to hit 2 birds with one stone." Emmet whisper yelled.

I giggled. I actually was having fun. Especially being back with my family.

We opened the door very quietly.

I saw Edward and Jacob snuggling by the fire and was disgusted.

"Hello, little brother." Emmet said calmly.

Edward turned around and looked horrified to see us all standing there.

"I-I can explain." Edward stuttered.

"Don't worry I already did!"I said.

"Bella, I'm-"

"Save it."

Emmet pounced Edward and held him down as Alice and Jasper picked up Jacob and put him into a room so i could talk to him.

Once inside I punched him in the face.

"Jacob? I thought you were my best friend. How could you do this to me?"

"Bella I-"

"I wish you would have just let me drown 2 years ago!"

"Bella, how can you say that?"

"Hmm. It's pretty easy actually. You see the reason I jumped in the first place was because I was without Edward. Well you just put me in the same situation. Who knows what I'll do now."

I walked out and stuck my tug out at him.

"You ok Bella?"

"Yea - no I'M NOT!"

"I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS, EDWARD! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL MY SELF RIGHT NOW,HUH??"

"Bella-"

"DON'T YOU BELLA ME"

I ran out crying and could hear Emmet yell.

"What in the fuck were you thinking you asshole?"

"I just..."

"Edward we don't EVER want to see your face again."

They stormed out and gave me a hug.

"I want to transfer schools."

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**BTW This chapter is dedicated to punkangel195! If people weren't as nice as her I don't know what I'd do!**

**3 years into the future!**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Come on, come on!" Alice practically screamed.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

It's been 3 years since the night _his_ family and I said goodbye to _him_. I haven't seen _him_ since. But I did hear that _him_ and Jacob didn't work and that _he_ decided he was straight. Sucks for _him_! Well about 6 months after the fateful night Victoria found me in New York and bit me. So now I live with _his_ family now my family! Bella Swan Cullen that's me! My power is that I can kind of grant small wishes not big ones or anything. Like a little girl walked by me and she was wishing for ice cream so I kind of made her mom want some too. The hardest thing for me is when I pass people who ask for world peace or for some one they know to be cured of cancer. I wish I could grant those wishes but I can't! I also got lucky cause I can't smell human blood. I guess it's good. 6 moths after my transformation Kadence showed up. He was the first person to make me blush since _him_ (Hypothetically of course!). He was a vegetarian vampire too! I fell in love with him almost instantly and we've been together ever since. He likes to skateboard and listen to Reggae! I've grown to love it and him. Two days ago he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. Now Alice is making us go shopping! UGH! I still hate shopping.

* * *

Kadence sat in the corner and just laughed at me.

"Hey Alice, Kadence said he wanted to come with us!" I screamed.

He started shaking his head violently which made me buckle over laughing.

Emmet came into the room and said.

"Ha! This should be funny!"

"This is soo not funny Emmet! " Kadence said with an angry tone.

Which made me laugh more!

"OK Kadence, you can come with us and hold our bags. You are the groom anyways!" She said than skipped out of the room.

Everyone was laughing now.

"Stupid little pixie!" Kadence said fiercely.

Jasper came into view and said.

"That's my wife your talking about! You know Bella is such a klutz."

"Hey that's my soon-to-be-wife your talking about. Anyways, her klutziness is cute!" He winked at me.

If I could blush, right now would be the time.

**5 Hours later**

"UGH! I am never going to do that again!" Kadence said as he dropped the bags on the floor.

"Thank you honey!" I gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Yea, Yea."

Just then Rosalie came running out.

"UH...guys we have a visitor."

"Who? Let me guess the Voultri? They are so annoying and Aro is a little perv."

Just the _he_ walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella." _He_ spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed and ran out of the room.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to my Bella?" Kadence yelled at _him_.

"Your Bella?"

"Yes. I proposed two days ago and we're getting married in two weeks!" Kadence said very boastfully. Which made me smile.

"Oh." _He_ said sadly.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"I'm Edward."

"Edward? As in dumped Bella for a guy Edward?" He said sounding disgusted.

Edward just shook his head.

"You, You Son of a Bitch!"

Kadence punched him in the face and Edward just took it.

I found my self running to save Edward.

"Kadence, stop. He's not worth it!" I gave Kadence a kiss.

"Why did _you _come back anyways Edward?"

"For you." _He_ said very matter of factly.

"Edward, how dare you? Bella has finally found some one who treats her right and you want to ruin it for her?" Emmet boomed.

"I..."

"Edward you can stay on 1 condition." Esme said

"OK. I'll do whatever it takes."

"You must..."

**HEHEHE Clifhanger! Sorry! Once again PunkAngel195! U R AWESOME!! REVIEW PLZ!!**

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys are enjoying it! It'n not super long but oh well!**

**BPOV**

"Esme Wait!" Alice screamed before Esme gave Edward his "condition"!

Alice whispered something in Esme's ear and she nodded.

"Ok, Edward. We still don't have music for Bella and Kadence's reception. You can be the music."

OH GAWD!! This is gonna suck!

"OK." Edward said sounding upset.

Kadence just looked plainly pissed.

What if Edward played my song? What would I do?

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" Edward said sounding desperate.

"Fine."

Kadence just stood there very protectively.

"Alone."

Kadence started to walk away but I could tell he didn't like it.

I shut the door and spoke.

"What Edward?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything."

"Edward, don't. The damage is already done. If you hadn't wanted to be gay then it could have been you and I walking down the aisle. You made that decision, remember?"

"I know." He looked down.

"You really hurt me Edward. If it wasn't for Kadence I don't know what I would have done."

"So you really love him?"

"Yes, I really love him! That's why we're getting married!"

"More than you love - I mean loved me?"

"I- I ...Edward stop!"

"See that means you still do love me." His face lit up.

"Edward don't get any ideas."

"I'm not..."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have dumped your fiance' for a guy. Never the less than her best friend! How do you think that made me feel? You have no right what SO EVER to come back and think I'll come running to you. Kadence has never hurt me, ever! On the other hand you have, TWICE! I was stupid enough to come crawling back the first time and I WILL NOT I repeat WILL NOT make that stupid mistake again. I refuse to be hurt by you again Edward Cullen so leave me alone! Understood?"

"Bella I won't hurt you again."

"Ha! That's what you said last time! Then you ran off with a guy."

"Actually you're the one who ran off."

"Like I was actually going to stay in Bloomington and be known as the girl who got dumped for a guy! YEAH FREAKIN' RIGHT!"

He tried to calm me down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME YOU YOU VAMPIRE!"

I ran out of the room into Kadence's arms and started dry crying.

I heard Edward say "Oh that was original!" Well he is a vampire!

"Bella, honey what happened?"

I told Kadence what Edward said and what I said and he seemed to get more and more upset.

"Bella, go see Alice! I'll be back."

I heard Kadence and Edward's conversation. This is how it went.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella won't come back to you and she is marrying me so get over it. "

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will. I can't wait to see your face when Bella says 'I do'!"

"OK, whatever you say."

Kadnence must have punched Edward because he screamed "What the hell?"

I ran into the room and grabbed Kadence and kissed him.

"I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!"

Kadence just smiled.

**This chapter is dedicated to punkangel195 again! LOL Review and then I'll dedicate a chapter to you! :)**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. Here's the next chapter! There might be some interesting word choices but keep in mind it is rated Teen! **

**BPOV**

Ever since Edward has gotten here the house has been tense to say the least. I try to focus on the wedding but it's extra difficult. To make it worse Kadence and the rest of the Cullens except Edward and I went hunting. So that means currently we are in the house...ALONE!!

All of the sudden the distant sound of a melody I had heard before began. I knew what it was a second later...my lullaby. I stormed into the livin room.

"Edward? What are you playing?"

"You of all people know exactly what I'm playing." He said in a very smooth, calm voice.

"Edward you're not making this any easier for you or me."

"I-"

_DING-DONG_

"I'll get it." I told him as he turned back to the piano.

I opened the door to a girl who looked like a skanky vampire.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yea. I was wondering if Kadey was here?" She said in a highly annoying voice.

"Uh...no. He's not right now. Who is asking?"

"Oh. Right. I'm Tanya and I wanted to ask him if he wanted to 'play' again."

_OMG. Tanya? As in was in love with Edward, Tanya? Denali Tanya? Play with Kadence?_

"Um...I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Well about a month ago he came and visited me and we had "fun" if you know what I mean." Then she WINKED at me!

_Kadence cheated on me? I said I wanted to wait so he found her?_

"I'm his fiance"

Pure terror filled her eyes.

"Next time you want to have 'fun' with him let me know so I can kick your ass! Oh, you're beloved Edward is here. You can have him."

"Oh my gawd. You're Bella, aren't you?"

"Yea! Why do you have the tendency to want to _do _my fiance's?"

Edward must have heard me screaming because he came running in.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?"

"I...uh..."

"Oh. She wanted to know if my fiance' wanted to screw her again!"

I think Edward was surprised at my choice of words I used but I was mad. I was entitled to being mad.

"Tanya. I think you need to leave now." He said very calmly.

"That's ok Edward . I'll help her leave." I said smugly.

With that I punched her in the nose pushed her to the ground.

Edward picked me off her and put me inside and shut the door.

I could hear him scream "Go Home, Tanya!" and she was outta sight.

I broke down. Even though I couldn't cry anymore didn't mean I couldn't dry-cry!

He came in and hugged me.

I automatically jumped away. "Edward! What makes you think you have the right to 'comfort' me after this. When you're the one who has caused everything. We could have been married but no instead you have to dump me for _your_ enemy. Please just leave me alone." I slowly started to calm down.

I trudged up the stairs.

The I heard the door open and the laughter of Kadence and Emmet boomed through.

Then I heard a loud crack.

"What was that for?" I heard Kadence scream.

"How DARE you cheat on Bella! And with Tanya?" Edward screamed back.

It went quiet.

"Yea. That's what I thought."

**Sorry that it was short but it was mainly a chapter to start getting Edward to his position of righteousness! LOL AS always review, review!**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is long awaited!**

**The last chapter**

Then I heard a loud crack.

"What was that for?" I heard Kadence scream.

"How DARE you cheat on Bella! And with Tanya?" Edward screamed back.

It went quiet.

**BPOV**

"Yea. That's what I thought."

Then I heard the front door slam.

"Kadence what was that about?" I heard Emmet yell.

"I...uh..." Kadence stammered.

"You what??" Emmet yelled once again.

There was just pure silence.

"So what Edward said was true? You cheated on wonderful, loving, Bella?" Emmet yelled.

Silence.

"And with Tanya? How dare you! Get out! Get out!" Emmet screamed this time.

"I didn't mean to it just...just happened." Kadence sputtered.

"Yea well i think i might just put a dent in your head, but , hey, it just happened." With that I heard a twice as loud crack.

"What the hell?" I heard Kadence yell.

"GET OUT!" Emmet boomed.

Then I heard the back to slam shut.

Then Emmet was in my room.

"Bella? How you doing?"

"Hmm let's see Emmet it seems as my attraction to BAD guys has followed me to my vampire life so not good." I said harshly and sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It seems as though we were all blinded by his charade."

"Yea...i guess."

"Well, you won't have to deal with him anymore." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why is that?" I figured I would ask him even though i already knew the answer.

"Well, first Edward punched him good but then I punched him excellently and he ran off like a baby." He spoke with pride.

"Ha."

"I'm really sorry Bella."

"I know. Umm I think I'm going to go to the store we need more laundry detergent."

"Bella. I'm sure the clothes can wait."

"No. It will help me get my mind off of him."

I picked the keys up for my Element truck and ran out to it.

I turned on the radio and our song came on.

**_If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna._**

**_Now as the summer fades I let you slip away You say Im not your type But I can make you sway_**

**_It makes you burn to learn Youre not the only one I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun_**

**_Now youve gone somewhere else Far away I dont know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath On your neck Cant believe Im right behind you (right behind you)_**

**_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I dont mind Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_**

**_Sometimes you move so well Its hard not to give in Im lost, I cant tell Where you end and I begin_**

**_It makes me burn to learn Youre with another man I wonder if hes half The lover that I am_**

**_Now youve gone somewhere else_**

**_Far away I dont know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath On your neck Cant believe Im right behind you (right behind you)_**

**_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I dont mind Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_**

**_Baby, baby Please believe me Find it in your heart to reach me Promise not to leave me behind (Promise not to leave me behind)_**

**_Take me down, but take it easy Make me think but dont deceive me Talk to me bout taking your time (Talk to me, talk to me)_**

**_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I dont mind Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_**

**_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I dont mind Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_**

When the song ended I was more broken then in the beginning.

_WHY? What did I ever do to him?_

I pulled up in front of the store and slowly walked in.

I went to the aisle and picked up the laundry detergent but not before knocking the rest of it over too.

_Well I'm not surprised._

Just then a pretty girl in a 'How Can I help You Today?' vest came up and said "Here let me get this."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"No. That's fine. Believe me." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you. You're so nice."

"No problemo! I'm bored anyways." She said enthusiastically.

"Ha nice."

"Yup."

She finished stacking the boxes back up and turned to me.

"I hope you have a spectacular day." She said with a cheesy grin.

Then she leaned over and said "Sorry the boss was walking bye. We have to say _Gay _things like that frequently."

I started laughing. She was such a nice girl.

"I'm Kelly by the way." She said kindly.

"I'm Bella."

"Huh. Bella. My fiance used to know a Bella! Oh well. I like that name."

"Thanks. So your getting married?"

"Yup. He's soo sweet."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks. " Just then the speaker yelled _'Kelly to customer service. Kelly to customer service.'_

She groaned.

"Well, I guess that's my cue! It was nice meeting you Bella."

"Yea you too. And goof luck with your wedding."

"Thanks. And have a wonderful day." The last part she dramatized.

But then I noticed her boss walking by.

Kelly shrugged and put her hands up in the air as she walked away.

_'Hmm...she was really nice.'_ I thought on my way to my truck.

When I walked in the door I was bomb- barded by Alice.

"Bella. I'll warn you. Edward invited Jacob over with his fiance?" She pursed her lips.

"Oh? This is turning out to be quite the day wouldn't you agree Alice?" I said as I walked up the stairs.

**2 Hours Later.**

DING DONG

I heard the door open and then Edward say "Hello Jacob. Come on in."

_'Yea!! Let the fun begin...NOT!'_ I screamed in my head.

I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Bella." Jacob spoke slowly.

Just then his fiance turned around.

It was Kelly from the store.

"Bella?" Kelly eeked

"Kelly! Hi!"

"OMG! What a coincidence."

"Do you two know each other or something?" Jacob said.

"Uh well I met Bella today at work. She had knocked over some boxes and I helped her pick them up."

Almost simultaneously Edward and Jacob snorted.

I gave them both death glares.

"Jeez Bella. Nothing has changed has it?" Jacob said in a highly sarcastic tone.

"Why thanks Jake you were always so kind." I said in fierce voice.

"Break it up you two. We need to talk." Edward cut in.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I sat in the chair facing Jacob, Kelly , and Edward.

"Fine you want to talk? Talk." I said sounding annoyed which I was.

"Bella, Edward and I made a huge mistake we were both young and quite frankly stupid."

"Umm Jacob. JTLYK (Just to let you know) Edward was 107! He was not young at all. " I yelled.

"Well, we both made mistakes."

It was my turn to snort.

I turned to Kelly.

"Do you know about everything?"

"Yes. My brother is a werewolf also. I know about Edward, Jacob and Your history if that's what you mean."

"And you're ok with it? About Jacob being with Edward?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if this 100 true but your ok with the possibility of your soon-to-be-husband having "done" a man??"

The room got silent.

"What? Like that wasn't a possibility?"

"Bella. It was never like that." Edward spoke with calmness.

"Oh it wasn't Edward? How am I suppose to know that?"

"Bella." Jacob said.

"Do you guys know how much you seriously hurt me?" I started sobbing. Today was just too much.

**How'd you like?? Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love Triangle Chapter 10! :)**

**Last Chapter**

"Do you guys know how much you seriously hurt me?" I said.

**BPOV**

Kelly had come over next to me now.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I just squeaked.

"I _**know**_ that this isn't something you want to deal with but I think you need to, to move on and to trust Edward again."

I shot up.

"Uh...Edward? Is this what this is? A brain washing session? So I'll come running back to you?"

He just looked down.

"Edward, **_you_** left _**me**_ remember? _**I **_was going to marry you and do everything_**you** _wanted, and you dumped me. Don't you dare think that you have the right to come back and assume that I'll run to you. You have left me twice now. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again."

Edward looked hurt, worse than hurt, devastated.

"Bella...I"

"Looks like I am destined to be alone." I snorted.

Edward just stared at the ground.

"Well, it was uh interesting seeing you Jacob." I nodded at him.

"Kelly it was great seeing you again. Good luck with the dog." I smiled lightly to let them know it was a joke.

I slowly made my way up the stairs.

**4 HOURS LATER**

_I have been staring at this dumb blue wall for 4 hours...jeez. Blue...Edward loved blue on me...Edward...OK, I can't deny it. I LOVE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! But I can't...I just can't. He will leave me again..._

I heard the door creak open, stopping my train of thought and I quickly looked to see who it was.

Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I tried to sound annoyed but I couldn't. I loved hm too much.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened it the past. I was an incompetent ass and I should probably just leave you alone."

I giggled hearing Edward cuss. He was always so proper.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave me alone. I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"You don't want me to leave?" He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"No." I said very quietly and looked down.

The next thing I knew Edward was right beside me.

He lifted up my chin and stroked my cheek.

"Bella, I love you so much it hurts."

All of the sudden his lips were on mine.

I thought of pulling away, but in the end, just gave up.

It felt so right. I had been craving a moment like this for as long as I could possibly remember.

He slowly pulled away and looked at me with caution. Like he was waiting for me to freak.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking? More than ever I wish I could know."

"Believe me you don't wish to know. It's too jumbled."

"What are you thinking?"

"Um...I'm thinking that I don't know if I can trust you -"

His face fell and he looked at the ground.

It was my time to lift up his chin.

"Edward, I'm also thinking that I have to take my chances because... I can't live without you. I l-love you too much." I whispered.

His face brightened and he hugged me tight, very tight.

"Bella, I love you so much. And I'm so very sorry for all of things I have done." Edward whispered in my ear.

I pulled away to see his face fall. But I quickly pushed my lips on his and regained our closeness.

He seemed very eager, but I was determined to take it slow.

If he left again, I needed to be ready.

**Ok. I'm sorry it's short but I REALLY need to write another chapter for 'But He Left Me' so I had to cut it short. Tell if you like? Also if you have any ideas of who should cause problems, just let me know. Also, check out my homepage. I just added it. It's my site where I talk about Twilight! :) Review Review! :D**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Pee'd In Ur Coffee?!**

Edward and I have been taking it slow for a good 2 weeks now. And by taking it slow I mean going back to our original boundaries from when i was human. It's very odd that I'm the one pulling away instead of it the other way around, but like i have said before, I need to be prepared if he leaves me again. I hope he doesn't, but you never know.  
Heck! Kadence could come back and Edward might fall for him......but i MUST think positive.

"Bella!" Edward said happily.

"Edward!" I said in sarcastic tone.

"Who pee'd in you coffee this morning, love?"

"Edward, I don't drink coffee. Now if you were to say who pee'd in your blood. Well, than maybe i could see it"  
I started giggling.

"Jeez, always so literal, Bella." Edward said kiddingly.

"Of course. It's part of my charm!" I smiled at him.

Just then the door came swinging open.

Alice.

"Guys, we have a problem."

**Ok, I know it wasn't long but it's just to get everyone re-connected to the characters. Guess what is wrong!!!!**

**Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked.

"They closed it!" She exclaimed.

"They closed what?" I asked her.

"My favorite store." She answered sadly.

"ALICE! I was afraid it was actually something bad!" I yelled at her.

"It is." She complained.

"Good lord, Alice. Go complain to Jasper." Edward said.

"Fine!" And with that she stomped off to Jasper.

"God, she is annoying." Edward complained once she was out of ear shot.

"Yes, but we love her." I reasoned with him.

"Yea, yea." He responded.

"So, I got an invite to Kelly and Jacob's wedding." I told Edward.

"Oh, really? That's cool. "

Then I heard him mumble "It should be us getting married."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't, please."

"Don't what?"

"Bring up the fact that we _should_ be married already. I really don't want to remember any of that. I am not the one who bailed." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Then he kissed me.

"I wish I could take back all of things I did." Edward said.

"Bella? Would you…I mean…could you ever…or would you ever want to marry me?" Edward asked me.

I looked into my eyes.

"What kind of question is that Edward? You are the love of my life. Yes, my trust was wavered but I want you, always." I answered.

"Oh, Bella!" And then he kissed me.

He pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He got on one knee and looked me into the eyes.

"Bella, you have always been the one. I have done nothing but hurt you in our relationship. And you have done nothing but forgive me, love me, and cared for me. Let me make it up to you. Be my wife so I can spend the rest of eternity making everything I've ever done to hurt you up. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh, Edward! YES! I will marry you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Bella. I won't let you down! You have made me the happiest man not alive! I love you so much!" Edward smiled.

Then we kissed. Like no kiss we had ever before.

My life was complete now. All of the crap we had gone through brought us to this moment. And it all seemed worth it now.

Now, was the beginning of Edward and I's eternity together.

Now was the start of our forever.

**It is the end of the story. I'm horribly sorry! But I put the story down for awhile and I completely lost my inspiration for it. Please check out Thrown Into to everyone who read!**

**Sarah**


End file.
